Hero
by LinksWassup
Summary: Angel hanging around Alcatraz druing the final fight, reminisces about his childhood and wonders if his father will ever accept him. I suck at summaries. Songfic. rated K plus cuz K is a sissy rating


**_DISCLAIMER:_ **I dont own Warren Worthington III (Angel), Warren Worthington II, Storm, Mutants, the mutant cure, orthe song "Hero" by Nickelback

_

* * *

_

_I am so high. I can hear heaven.  
I am so high. I can hear heaven.  
No heaven, no heaven don't hear me._

Warren Worthington III stood a little ways off from the giant fight. The final battle, as it will come to be called. He could see all that was going on, and yet, understood none of it. The fighting...was pointless. The mutants would lose. That's a fact. They would either all die, or be shot with the cure. And then what? Will they be smart enough to sue? Altering someone's DNA is an extreme violation of…well...some law or another. Warren knew. He'd heard his dad talking about it. His dad was worried. Warren had to laugh at that. He wasn't even worried when he first found out his son was a mutant. Nope, not worried at all. Just extremely pissed off.

_And they say that a hero can save us.  
I'm not gonna stand here and wait.  
I'll hold onto the wings of the eagles.  
Watch as they all fly away.  
_

The wind blew Warren's hair into his face. Odd...there wasn't wind earlier. He saw Storm and it clicked. Oh. He had kinda zoned out for a minute there. Completely forgetting what was going on just in front of him. Consumed in thoughts and memories. His father had been such an asshole during those days. "Don't worry my boy, we will fix you." Fix me? Warren had thought, I don't want to be fixed...do I? His father had only encountered him in the bathroom that day, because Warren was afraid. Afraid of making his father angry. Angry at his son for being different.

_Someone told me love will all save us.  
But how can that be, look what love gave us.  
A world full of killing, and blood-spilling  
That world never came._

Warren watched the fight, watched hundreds of mutants and humans alike lose their lives. "I love you son," his father had said, "I'm going to find a way to help you." Love? That's what love is? Forcing a person to become what you expect from them and not who they are destined to be. Warren vowed from that day on, that he would never let anyone love him like that again. If someone was to love him, they would love him for who he was. Not who they wanted him to be. Forcing himself to concentrate on the present, he thought of the ones fighting. Do they have someone back home, who loves and appreciates them? Or are they just as alone as he?

_And they say that a hero can save us.  
I'm not gonna stand here and wait.  
I'll hold onto the wings of the eagles.  
Watch as they all fly away._

Warren spread his wings and flew to the one of the highest points on Alcatraz. From here, he could see all. Every punch thrown, every shot fired, and every mutant falling to the ground in pain. Their powers permanently removed. A part of their life that will never return. Warren stretched his wings, remembering how close he came to receiving that so called "Cure." If for some psychotic reason Warren had gone through with it, he would have never forgiven his father. After living like this for nearly his entire life...how would he have felt if suddenly…he could no longer experience the joy of flight. Or seeing the look upon someone's face as they watch him fly by, thinking that they just saw an Angel.

_Now that the world isn't ending, its love that I'm sending to you.  
It isn't the love of a hero, and that's why I fear it wont do.  
_

Out of the corner of his eyes, Warren saw something move. He turned his head and gasped. Not that far away from him, several mutants were throwing his father off the side of the building. Warren's breath stopped in his throat. He began running, fearing he wouldn't make it in time. He leapt into the air and flew to his father's aid. At nearly the last minute, he caught his father in his arms. "Son?" Warren Worthington II stared up into his son's eyes. "Yes Dad…I know"

_And they say that a hero can save us.  
I'm not gonna stand here and wait.  
I'll hold onto the wings of the eagles.  
Watch as they all fly away._

Warren flew his father to safety, thinking. Maybe now my father understands. Understands what it is like to experience something that no other man will ever know. The joy of flying with birds, feeling the wind on your face. Feeling like a hero. His father stared straight ahead, trying not to miss anything, though every once in a while, he cast a glance at his son, and let a smile appear on his face. "Son...you are a hero."

_And they're watching us  
(Watching Us)  
As they all fly away._


End file.
